Just a Silly Mistake
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: So now I think I’m in love with one of the most amazing guys, and there’s nothing I can do about it. He loves his wife very much, and I won’t be a homewrecker. It was just a silly mistake I made while I was out of it. It won’t happen again.


**Authors Note: **I own nothing but my OC, Rogue.

* * *

Just a Silly Mistake

This was the last thing I'd expected. Not only had I broken a promise to myself, I'd broken it badly. When I came to work here I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love, yet here I am and I've fallen in love. Not with a single person like I might have expected, not even with someone like Jeff Hardy, whose girlfriend, Beth, I adore and I know my feelings would die down eventually. No, I went and fell in love with a married man. The last person I'd expected to fall in love with, really.

Ted DiBiase Jr.

It all started with a storyline- doesn't everything?

I'd come up with a new finisher, it looked sort of like one of those matrix flips. I'd run towards the turnbuckle, leap up to get my foot on the second rope, use that momentum to get my other foot up on the top rope and push myself back into a flip. My knees would hit my opponents chest and send them down to the canvas while I arched my body back so I could keep flipping, my hands hitting the canvas and pushing me further into the flip so I could land on my feet. Then I'd cover my opponent. It wasn't an easy move- I had to keep the momentum up so I'd be able to fly through the air instead of land on my head. They had to coax me into using it against Randy- I was terrified I'd hurt his shoulders. First Ted got me up there to do it and I landed it on him fine, then Cody and then finally Randy stepped up, telling me I had to practice it on him sometime. So I did, and thankfully it all went well.

The match was myself, Hunter and Batista against Legacy. Cody and Ted were supposed to keep Hunter and Batista busy so Randy could beat me 'easily' in the ring, but instead I land the move and secure the win. It all went well, but of course, the script wasn't calling for me to be a face much longer.

-

-

"_**Hunter, I'm so sorry, I don't know what Vickie is thinking, swapping the teams around like that!" I said, the camera watching the interaction between myself and the much larger Triple H.**_

_**He placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head a little "It's not your fault. All I ask is that you keep DiBiase busy while I work on Randy. Batista will keep Rhodes busy."**_

_**I nodded faithfully and set my face in the best determined look I could. "I still can't believe Vickie put me with Orton and DiBiase, and Rhodes with you and Batista."**_

"_**It doesn't matter, we're still better than them." He assured me with a strange half hug. Triple H was like my mentor. With that the camera shot faded away.**_

_**-  
**_

_With that I grinned at Hunter, now the cameras weren't watching I said "Ready to be betrayed?" teasingly, and he laughed, ruffling my hair, making me slap his hands. _

"_Yes Missy, I am." _

_With that we headed towards the gorilla. Legacy was already out there. Dave went out first to his music, followed by Hunter and then myself, running out and appearing to be quite happy. Then the referee had to yell at us to get us in order. Cody walked past me to go to Hunter and Batista's corner, scowling and I glared at him while I walked to Orton and DiBiase's corner. Over my shoulder I saw Batista climb into the ring, and DiBiase and Orton backed off, leaving me to face him. The bell rang and I locked up with the big guy. The fans were booing Orton, and they could see Batista apologising to me every time he flung me around the ring. Tags were passed a couple of times, but in the end Dave got the pin on DiBiase. We all headed backstage until later in the night._

_-_

_-  
_

"_**I want Rogue to come out here right now."**_

_**That was Randy Orton's voice, and with that my music played. I walked down the ramp to my music, ignoring the fans screaming on either side of me. Usually I played up to them massively, being such a face, but this time I didn't. They didn't seem to be confused though, thinking it was just my anger at Orton. DiBiase stepped forward and actually sat on the rope to let me in, but I just scowled at him and grabbed the top rope, jumping up so my feet landed on the second rope, bending at the knees slightly and pushing up, propelling myself into a flip over the ropes. I stepped closer to Orton, pausing only to take the mic offered to me.**_

"_**What do you want?" I demanded cooly, raising one brow ever so slightly. Orton grinned at me- DiBiase had now moved back to his side. **_

"_**I'm going to give you an offer no Diva has ever received. In fact, I'm going to give you an offer I've only ever given one person before. You may not be a second or third generation Diva, but being experienced in this myself, I can see that you have potential. Potential you could live up to if you were a part of Legacy." He spoke, and I watched him, backing up a little to lean casually on the ropes.**_

"_**Rogue, I'm inviting you to be a part of Legacy."**_

_**I smirked at him, standing up straight and dropping the mic. He winced ever so slightly at the loud thud, and I walked over to him, getting in close and tiptoeing so I could whisper into his ear. Only he could hear what I was saying, but I went by the script. "If I join you, I want something Hunter and Batista can't give me."**_

_**I then stepped back and leaned against the ropes again, Randy was watching me closely, eyes narrowed as the crowd cheered me, thinking I'd said no. Orton turned to DiBiase and whispered something in his ear. They looked at each other, DiBiase looked at me and then back to Randy with a nod. I smirked a little bit and stepped in close again. "You have a partnership." Randy murmured, although no one outside of the ring could hear it. **_

"_**Okay." Was my response, soft again. I stepped back a little to pic up my mic and that was when DiBiase stepped forward. Suddenly, Batista's music went off as he came running down the ramp, sliding into the ring. Randy, Cody and Ted all backed off, sliding out of the ring. Randy gave me a look. Batista stood with his back to me, yelling at Legacy and I turned and started to run towards the turnbuckle. Batista turned to ask if I was okay just as I pushed off the top rope into the flip. My knees hit his chest and sent him tumbling to the canvas and I continued to flip onto my feet. He lay there stunned, staring at me- the crowd was silent, shocked. Orton, Rhodes and DiBiase climbed back into the ring now, Randy laughing softly.**_

"_**I have something you can't give her Batista." He said to the fallen animal who still seemed to be in shock. "And now I have a member of your team on mine. Just think, everything she knows about you and Hunter is my information now." **_

_**Orton turned and nodded at DiBiase who took this chance to pull me in flush against his body and place a scorching kiss against my lips. I kissed back like I was supposed to, though the sparks that I felt from the kiss had most definitely not been in the script. I pulled away from the kiss when Hunter's music played and Legacy pulled me out of the ring with them, carefully avoiding Hunter as he got into the ring to help Batista sit up. He was frowning and seemed to be getting his strength back now he was getting over the shock. Ted and I, holding hands, backed up the ramp with Orton and Rhodes, watching as Hunter picked up a fallen mic. His words were simple, glare on his face. He was looking at me this time, not Orton.**_

"_**I will destroy you."**_

_**-  
**_

_And with that the show ended and I limped off the "stage." When Dave and Hunter appeared, Dave came right over._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, "I could tell that your knee popped or something when it hit me…"_

_Indeed it had, but I would be fine, my knees did that all the time. "Don't worry about it Dave, I'll be fine, nothing out of the ordinary."_

"_You're limping." Ted pointed out- and I noticed our hands were still joined._

"_I know, but I'll put some ice on it and my knee guard and tomorrow it'll be good as new."_

"_If you're sure…" Dave said dubiously before Hunter dragged him off- they had a promo to do about me betraying them._

_Ted tugged me in closer to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, we'll get you to the Legacy locker room and find you some ice." He said, and helped me limp down the hall. Randy was walking in front and Cody had gone to get some water. Randy held the door open for us both, and Ted eased me down on the couch before disappearing to get the ice._

_-_

_-_

Long story short, he took good care of me. We even ended up rooming together. I was surprised that his wife never seemed to mind, obviously she trusted him and with good reason- Ted was always faithful, the only time he 'wasn't' was on camera with me when we were kissing or whatever for the script. But it was just acting. At least on his behalf.

Then one day I was stupid enough to kiss him off camera.

-

_Ted had scooped me up in his arms, bridal style and my head was resting on his shoulder tiredly. My whole body felt sluggish and like it was made of lead. I'd taken a chair shot today from Randy- it was aimed at Hunter but he ducked. I was supposed to move so it didn't hit me that hard, but I didn't do it in time and the hit nearly knocked me out. I'd tumbled into the security wall and hit the floor hard. Randy seemed a bit stunned, but that was okay because he had just hit his team mate. He turned to continue attacking Hunter. Rhodes was busy being demolished in the ring by Batista so Ted had come to my rescue, rolling me over and trying to make sure I was awake. He'd carried me backstage when the match was over because I was rather out of it._

_Now we were back in the hotel, standing in the elevator. Well, Ted was standing and I was resting in his arms. I had a cut above my left eyebrow and a large bruise all down that side of my face, hence why it was the right side of my face that was resting on Ted's shoulder. Once we were in our hotel room he gently placed me down on the bed, giving my hair a soft stroke._

"_You need anything sweetheart?" He asked me softly. I felt sort of young, even though I was only about two years younger than him. I shook my head and rested my head forward on his shoulder- he was sitting in front of me on the bed. _

"_You sure? I can get you some water, or something to eat…"_

_I shook my head a little bit again, but when he shifted to move I grabbed his wrist._

"_What is it sweetheart?" He asked me patiently, considering I'd taken a chair shot to the head._

"_Stay with me Teddy?" I asked him in a mumble, and he shifted in response, pulling my shoes off before kicking his own away and climbing into the bed with me. I snuggled up close to him with my head on his shoulder, half asleep as he stroked my hair. I glanced up at him after a little while._

"_Teddy?"_

_When he looked down at me, obviously concerned, I shifted and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was over before he could respond, but he blinked at me, stunned. The kiss had sent shivers all down my spine._

"_Please tell me you felt that too…" I whispered._

"_I felt it…" He said, but he looked almost sorrowful about saying it. I didn't continue, just dropped my head down on his chest._

_-_

_-  
_

To his credit, he was still there when I woke up, looking after me. Now I could think clearly I remembered that sorrowful look and I decided to pretend I didn't remember the kiss- it was like being drunk, except I didn't drink and it was the chair shot to the head instead. It worked well enough- I didn't mention it and I told him that I didn't remember much of the night, but I was pretty sure he'd helped me back to the hotel room and I thanked him for it. I only just caught the relief on his face when he told me it wasn't a problem.

So now I think I'm in love with one of the most amazing guys, and there's nothing I can do about it. He loves his wife very much, and I won't be a homewrecker. It was just a silly mistake I made while I was out of it. It won't happen again.

I just wish butterflies didn't erupt in my stomach every time I have to kiss him for the show.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I know, out of no where and TOTALLY random. It's based off a dream I had when I fell asleep in the bathtub rofl.

In other news, my external hard drive is stuffing up, so my updates might be off for a little while, sorry.

Please review, I love to hear from you and if you haven't, take my poll! :) I think I might have to put a new one up with Ted and Cody in it lol.


End file.
